


Apple Polishing

by Betty



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty/pseuds/Betty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chatfic written for Petra, in honour of her accomplishments, betaed by <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/rubynye/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/rubynye/"><b>rubynye</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Apple Polishing

**Author's Note:**

> Chatfic written for Petra, in honour of her accomplishments, betaed by [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rubynye/profile)[**rubynye**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rubynye/)

Robin lags behind. "Huntress," he calls, apologetically, and she resists the urge to fire a bolt at his feet to see if that will make him stiffen his spine a little. She turns.

"Yes?"

"Are you... Is there something bothering you?" He sounds honestly concerned, which irritates her.

"Yes, for some reason muggers preying on _little old ladies_ bother me."

"He was a cut-purse. And you broke his jaw." She hates how he's so passive-aggressively persistent, like a fucking brown noser trying to get her to round up their mark.

"I am not having a good day, but I turned his head so he wouldn't choke in the blood, didn't I?" she asks.

Robin is silent for a moment. "I'm sorry," he says, "I forgot. Report cards are coming due, aren't they. I can cover your beat if you need more time."

At that, she gives in to the urge.


End file.
